Until recently, all hosts coupled to a network device over a local area network (LAN) on the same Ethernet were assigned to the same routing domain. For example, in a network device supporting Internet protocol version 4 (IPv4), the network device only had to maintain a single routing information base (RIB), also referred to as a routing table, and a single Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) lookup table.
Recent technological advances in the field of data routing has provided applications where hosts coupled to a network device over a LAN on the same Ethernet can be partitioned into different domains. In other words, the LAN can be logically partitioned into a number of domains based on the IP address. The domains may also be referred to as virtual private network (VPN) routing/forwarding (VRFs). In order to support the proper routing of packets in this configuration, the network device maintains a separate routing table for each domain.
In order for devices coupled to a LAN to communicate with the network device, a mapping between the LAN (e.g., data link layer) and the network device (e.g., the network layer) is required. An ARP lookup table provides this mapping. However, where the LAN is logically partitioned into multiple domains, ARP packets are currently assigned to a default domain of the network device. The default domain may not accurately reflect which domain the ARP information should belong to. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and/or system for assigning the ARP information to the proper domain in a LAN logically partitioned into multiple domains.